


Soulmates and Macchiatos

by bananasinthesunshine



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananasinthesunshine/pseuds/bananasinthesunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where you wake up on your 18th birthday with the first words your soulmate will say to you tattooed on your body so you’ll know them when you meet them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates and Macchiatos

     Dan didn’t even try to make himself go to bed the night before his 18th birthday. He was jumpy and nervous, and his parent’s didn’t even try to talk to him. The almost-18-year-old sat on his bed in his room, scrolling through Twitter. Some bios had the words in them, others didn’t. Only recently had people taken to posting the words online, and Dan wasn’t sure if he wanted to. It could easily be abused, the first words. The first words your soul mate would say to you. Sure, some people still dated before their words appeared, dated before finding “the one.” Dan had dated a girl while in school, but when her words had appeared on her ankle on her 18th birthday. They weren’t words Dan had ever, or would ever, say. And they broke up.   
     Now Dan was sat on his bed, alone, waiting for midnight. Only three minutes now.   
     Two.  
     One.

     Dan took his shirt off the second the clock struck twelve. He twisted his arms, looking for the black words that would tell his future. Not his arms, chest, legs. Not on his hands or feet. Running to the mirror, Dan started to panic. Nothing on his face, thank god. Dan contorted his body in front of the mirror.   
     There, on his left shoulder blade. The mirror reversed the words, but Dan could still read them. “Can I buy you a drink?”  
     Dan was thoroughly unimpressed. Obviously he would have to do something to impress the speaker of these words, say something wonderful, to get that sort of response. But still. These were the words. Now he just had to find the one to say them.  

~Three months later~

     Dan had finally moved to Manchester for university. His roommates were okay, he guessed. No one seemed to particularly like him, but Dan was happier by himself. He had seen a few soul mate meetings as everyone milled before classes began, but no one for him yet. That’s okay, Dan was only 18, he had lots of time to find the one.

     University life was difficult to adjust to. Loud roommates, partiers, hard classes, and no friends led Dan to spending long hours wandering around Manchester by himself. Within about a month, Dan knew all the best games stores and coffee shops. He quickly chose a favorite Starbucks couch, and did most of his studying there over endless caramel macchiatos. When he was taking studying breaks, Dan would people watch. Manchester had plenty of interesting people, and Dan wondered if one of the many people walking past the Starbucks window could be the one. But then again, people only bought other people drinks in bars and clubs, and Dan never went to any of those. Maybe he should start partying more.  Turning back to his law notes, Dan knew he would never be a partier. Homework and uni ruled his life.

     The air had turned chilly and the air tasted of snow as finals were right around the corner. Dan had started spending long hours in his Starbucks booth. All of the baristas knew his name and his drink (always a caramel macchiato. The baristas had made him try some other drinks, but they just weren’t the same.) Headphones in, notes all around him, Dan was in revising mode. Nothing could stop him, he was going to study until his eyes fell out.   
     Dan didn’t notice when he walked in, or when he looked his way. Dan didn’t notice when he stared from a distance, and Dan didn’t notice the way he watched Dan fiddle with his fringe while re-reading his notes.   
     Eventually Dan looked around the coffee shop, clearing his head. He caught the eye of the black-haired boy watching him from the other side of the store. The older boy smiled, and walked toward Dan. Dan could feel his heart start to race, and he took his headphones out. The other boy sat down in Dan’s booth across from him.   
     “Can I buy you a drink?”   
     “Only if you’re getting the same thing as me.”  
     “Caramel macchiato?”  
     Dan could only smile, and reach his hand across the table. “I’m Dan.”  
     The older boy grasped Dan’s hand in his pale, warm one. “I’m Phil. It’s so nice to finally meet you.”


End file.
